ten drabble challenge
by moonfleur
Summary: AxA drabbles, using the 10 songfic challenge. A lot harder than it looks xD


_Rules:1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!4. Do ten of these, then post them._

It's my first Inception thing. They're all going to be ArthurxAriadne.

~!~~!~

_1. Let the flames begin~ Paramore_

Ariadne was sitting at the kitchen table. It was months after the Inception. She thought of it endlessly. She thought of how she hadn't had any contact from any of them. It was a shame that she and Arthur hadn't progressed. She thought of the broken group she had come to love.

She sat there daily. Being with friends but not really there. She wanted to reach out to the group, not the ones near her but the ones so far far away.

But she didn't have to.

After five months of waiting, Arthur called.

"I have another job.."

Ariadne sighed in relief. "I'll take it."

~~!~~

_2. Knock Knock~ Lenka_

Ariadne was sick of it. She was sick of having to see Arthur everyday and him being close yet so far. She turned to him with every problem and they worked. She just longed for so much more. To see his smile daily, his special one. It made her knees weak. He could solve every problem she had. She always turned to him

They were at the workshop. "Ariadne.."

Ariadne looked up to see chocolate brown eyes gazing down at her.

"Yeah?" her heart was fluttering 100 miles per hour.

"I'm done with this...I don't know how you feel but I like you a lot" he said and leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Me too.." she breathed.

~~!~~

_3. Fingerprints~ Katy Perry_

Ariadne had always been the kid in the shadows. Her sister was an amazing pianist, her brother a genius. She wanted desperately to make her mark on the world, feel wanted.

The day she started architecture school was the first day she felt important.

The day she shared her first dream made her feel important, they needed her.

When she came back after storming away, she felt needed. She knew they couldn't do this without her.

This new, exciting world made her feel important.

But she wanted to feel more than important to the team. She wanted to prove herself to Arthur. She felt like she was a kid to him. But she wasn't. She left an impression, she just didn't know how great an impression it was.

~~!~~!~

_4. Practice Makes Perfect~ Cute Is What We Aim For_

To Arthur, he didn't want a sweet little girl. He wanted a girl who could handle herself. But all rules had exceptions. Like after the Inception when he "accidentally" bumped into Ariadne. He slipped her his phone number. Everything needed practice. Like breaking his own rules, like when he called her two months and three weeks after the job instead of three months after.

Like when he asked her out.

Like when they met only three months after the job.

Like when he kissed her.

Practice makes perfect and Arthur was getting pretty perfect at breaking his own rules.

~~~!~~~!~~~

_5. California~ Metro Station_

Ariadne and Arthur had been dating for a year.

"Let's go." Ariadne said out of no where one wintry night.

"What?"

"Let's go somewhere warm. We can make it to somewhere warm by the morning if we leave now."

"Why?"

"It's cold and you're a workaholic."

"So?"

"Let's go! C'mon you're so boring and you never have fun."

"I'm not leaving." he said as he rolled over and faced the wall.

Ariadne sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're no fun." she mumbled and fell back asleep.

~~!~~!~~

_6. When You Were Young~ The Killers_

Arthur was nothing close to what Ariadne imagined she would be with as a child. She imagined a beautiful boy with blue eyes and blonde surfer curls. They would be together and happy with 2.5 children, a puppy, and a picket fence.

But life doesn't go as planned.

She ended up with somebody better.

She found herself longing to spend eternity with a tall, brown haired, brown eyed man.

He was nothing like what she wanted as a child, with his slicked back hair and dark circles. The man was a slight insomniac and complete workaholic. But he was perfect and wonderful and his gaze was so full of love whenever he looked at her.

However, he did talk like a gentleman.

And that was enough of a tether to her youth for her.

~~!~~!~~

_7. Hello Hurricane~ Switchfoot_

To Arthur, Ariadne was a beautiful storm. She was uncontrollable and feisty. She had a mind of her own.

At first that frightened him. He would watch her approach him and knew a storm was coming. He boarded up his windows and doors and waited out the storm. What ever the weather, he still loved her. That would never leave him.

Yet now, he had nothing to lose. He didn't bother to board up and he'd tell her secrets and answer personal questions. Nobody could silence this feeling he felt for her.

The calmest Ariadne, the perfect storm, had been, was when he told her he loved her.

She was less of a hurricane and more of a gentle wave. It was a nice change, but Arthur much preferred the storm.

~~!~~!~~

_8. Dustland Fairytale~ The Killers_

Ariadne's parents had a fairytale. She had long brown hair that cascaded down her waist and naive eyes. Her father was her prince. He never stopped wearing blue jeans but that didn't matter. They were married in denim, it was the seventies. Ariadne never wanted this. The wedding pictures made her gag, her parents soured soon after the wedding.

She drew buildings in the sky during their fights. That's how she got into architecture.

Arthur's parents never loved each other, they settled. He wanted love.

They had different wants and needs. But they made it work. There was enough magic for Arthur and enough rationality for Ariadne.

It was just a beautiful tale. Not a fairytale, just a tale.

~~!~~!~~

_9. You belong with me~ Taylor Swift_

Ariadne had liked Arthur ever since they were just kids. Now they were in high school and had been best friends for years.

They were hanging out on a typical Tuesday night. Arthur was on the phone with his...girl friend. Her name was Mal and she was the perfect cheerleader. Ariadne was more hipster and she liked herself that way.

She was sick of Arthur being with Mal. She could be a total bitch and Arthur had to put up with her jealousy. Ariadne had been there through thick and thin and Mal would abandon him as soon as something else that she thought was better came up.

Arthur called Ariadne one night. "Mal...we're over."

"What happened?" Ariadne had to keep the grin out of her voice.

"I love you. That's what happened.

Ariadne couldn't help it, she cheered in victory.

~~!~~!~~

_10. What Sarah Said~ Death Cab for Cutie_

Ariadne sat all alone in the ICU. She stared at the ground, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.

"Ari.." she looked up to see Arthur there.

She wordlessly stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked, speaking into his shoulder.

"Cobb."

Ariadne clutched on to him for a few more seconds, letting tears drip onto his shoulders. He put an arm around her and pat her back gently. Ariadne pulled away and sat down.

"Thanks for coming. There' no comfort in this damned waiting room and whenever the nurse comes in, everybody looks up, expecting awful news."

"I needed to be here for you." he responded. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"Sarah...my sister. She got into a car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver when crossing the street."

Arthur nodded wordlessly.

"She always said love was watching somebody die. I didn't get those words when she said them a year ago at my father's funeral. He was a drunk and I didn't care about him. But I get it now." she said, breaking into sobs that wrenched through her body.

Arthur pulled her close. He would be there for her.

~~!~~!~~

Jeez! That was way harder than I thought it would be. I hate like half of them too oTL

I know they're probably really OOC but you try writing something in 3-6 minutes, I dare you.


End file.
